


Not My Krypton

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Innocent's Femslash February 2017 [19]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Everybody Dies, Everybody Lives, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9864020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: On Barry's Earth there is no Superman, and just because Krypton still exists doesn't mean that Kara's heart doesn't break.





	

“There’s no Superman on Barry’s Earth.” 

Alex stirred at the sound of Kara’s voice, and her heart clenched at the crackling softness of the woman’s tone. “What do you mean?” Alex whispered softly as she reached down to squeeze the hands that Kara had pressed against her stomach.

Kara buried her nose into the short strands of fine hair at the nape of Alex’s neck before she replied. “He’s not there. We’re not there.”

“At all?” Alex blinked in surprise and her heart jumped in her chest. “Is… Does that mean…?”

“Krypton’s still there.” Kara murmured, and her voice crackled as she spoke. “It… I was the first alien that they’d ever seen Alex, except the Dominators and they’d only just arrived, and I… I had to check.” 

“Of course,” Alex whispered faintly. The dark-haired woman squeezed Kara’s hands before she rolled over in the loose circle of the Kryptonian’s arms to meet her turbulent blue eyes. “Oh Kara…”

“Sara’s ship, the Waverider, could have taken me there Alex.” Kara whimpered as a small tear trickled down her cheek. “I… I had to check, and I asked it to show me Krypton’s location… and it was there.” 

Alex shuffled toward Kara on the soft mattress of their shared bed until her forehead pressed against the Kryptonian’s forehead, and her hands reached up to cradle Kara’s cheeks to wipe away the tears that trickled down her face. “I know.” She murmured softly—understandingly—before she leaned in to place a soft kiss on Kara’s lips. “I can’t even imagine what that felt like Kara…”

“There’s another version of me that’s still on Krypton,” Kara whispered, “on a Krypton that’s not… that’s not gone, where Kal-El and I grew up together like we were meant to, and where my family is still alive.”

“Shush,” Alex murmured softly as she wrapped her arms tightly around Kara’s body in an attempt to soothe the sobs that wracked the woman’s body. “I know Baby, I know.” 

Kara clutched at the soft fabric of Alex’s sleep-shirt as she pushed herself further into the protective embrace of Alex’s body. “I knew I shouldn’t have looked… I knew it but I couldn’t… I couldn’t stop myself.”

“I know Baby,” Alex whispered as she ran her hands up and down the length of Kara’s spine. “I’m right here.”

“I wanted… I want to send them a message… my people knew about the multiverse but…” Kara shrugged her shoulders helplessly. “It wouldn’t have been my Father that answered it. It would have been another Zor-El, and… that’s almost worse.” 

“It would have been a lie.” Alex dropped a soft kiss to the crown of Kara’s golden head as she spoke to soften the weight of her words.

“Yes.” Kara whispered, quietly and brokenly, before she shook her head and allowed a watery smile to cross her mouth. “I didn’t think it would hurt this much—it isn’t my Krypton.”

“No,” Alex agreed, “but it is Krypton.”

“Yes,” Kara said, “it is.”


End file.
